Un día, tres gracias cambian una vida
by Chika-midori
Summary: Era mi primer año en la Secundaria Elemental, y lo que más deseaba era dejar mis malos recuerdos atrás. Solo quería encontrar buenos amigos y sentirme querido por una vez en mis doce años de vida. Pero nunca pensé encontrar la felicidad en esa persona...


**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi.**

_**-Capitulo1-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Se escuchó el sonido de la tostadora avisándome de que las tostadas que había introducido antes en ella ya estaban calientes y listas para el desayuno.

Con desgana me acerqué a la encimera para recoger un poco de leche que había estado calentando y las tostadas, para luego dirigirme hacia la mesa que estaba a mi espalda. No podía dejar de dar cabezadas mientras untaba las tostadas con mantequilla…

Acabé el desayuno, y dejé los cubiertos en el fregadero. Normalmente no los usaba para tener que limpiar, ya que solo me alimentaba de comida precocinada o de ramen, sobre todo.

Cerré la puerta con llave. Y tras guardarmela en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, suspiré profundamente preparándome para otro día más en mi vida…

Mi primer año de instituto de secundaria elemental no había sido muy distinto a mi recorrido por primaria. Dicen que colegio nuevo, caras nuevas y vida nueva, pero parece que no en mi caso. Mi vida seguía igual que siempre…

Llegué al instituto y me dirigí a las taquillas para cambiarme de zapatos, mientras el barullo de todas las mañanas se concentraba a mi alrededor.

Subí las escaleras y entré en la clase de primer año, donde vi a bastante gente dentro ya.

Me senté en mi sitio en la última fila cerca de la ventana. Un sitio perfecto para dormir en clases.

Tocó el timbre, y todos se sentaron rápidamente al ver que la puerta se habría.

―Buenos días, chicos.

―Buenos días, Iruka-sensei.

―Espero que todos os lo hayais pasado muy bien en las vacaciones de navidad, y que no se os haya olvidado hacer los deberes…

Después de decir aquello casi toda la clase comenzó a murmurar y a hablar con el compañero de al lado con cara de preocupación, mientras Iruka-sensei los miraba con diversión.

―Os iré llamando uno por uno para que me los enseñeis.

Mierda,¿y ahora que hago?Podría decir que se los ha comido mi perro o que ayer sufrí una invasión extraterrestre en mi casa como en aquella peli que vi anoche…No se lo va a creer, nadie me ha visto con ningún perro, creo que es mas creíble lo de los extraterrestres…

―¡Uzumaki Naruto!

―¡Sí, Iruka-sensei!.―no supe por qué me había levantado de la silla, supongo que fue los nervios.

―Tus ejercicios.―tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.―Los has hecho,¿no?

―No se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente, sensei.―puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza intentando parecer despreocupado y que mi trola resultara creíble.―Pues resulta que vino a mi casa un perro extraterrestre, y me amenazó con su hueso, que en realidad era una especie de pistola láser, y me dijo que si no le daba mis deberes para que se los pudiera comer me mataría, así que se los di claro está, porque los deberes los puedo volver a hacer pero estando muerto no. Entonces cuando se los zampó se fue volando en su caseta de perro voladora, y me dijo que quizas se pasaría más veces porque estaban muy buenos. Luego me acosté… y aquí estoy…

Eché un vistazo a toda la clase. Algunos casi no podían contener las risas y me miraban divertidos. Todos me estaban prestando atención…Entonces me fijé en Iruka-sensei, y tragué con difilcultad al ver un extraño tic en el ojo que no me gustó ni un pelo.

―Naruto,¿crees que soy idiota?

―¿Eso es una pregunta trampa, sensei?.―pregunté "inocentemente".

―¡Naruto no me vaciles y salte de la clase!

―Pero sensei…

―¡AHORA!

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con los brazos tras mi cabeza, no sin antes echarle una mirada furiosa a Iruka-sensei, que me fue correspondida por su parte, y cerré la puerta corredera de un golpe. Me apoyé sobre la pared del pasillo bastante enfadado.

No había hecho los deberes, pero tampoco es para ponerse así, no se iba ha acabar el mundo. Además,¿cómo iba ha hacerlos si no me entero de nada? Sería lo mismo que no hacerlo de todas maneras, creo yo. Pero Iruka-sensei no lo entiende. Ya no sé cuantas veces se lo he repetido, pero pasa de mi como de las piedras por la calle. Solo me atiende cuando me da la patada y me echa de clase…Pero me da igual. De todas formas puedo dormir en otro lugar igual de bien que en mi pupitre…Se acordaría de esta…

Sentí un escalofrío de repente que me recorrió toda la espalda. Tenía que ir al baño, no había ido antes de salir de casa.

Bien, así aprovecho y me doy una vuelta.

Cuando salí de los lavabos comencé a vagar por los pasillos pensando en algo que molestaría a Iruka-sensei, pero parecía que mi inspiración de hacer travesuras me había fallado ese día.

Vamos piensa, piensa, eres un maestro en esto…

Pasaron varios minutos y seguía sin ocurrirseme absolutamente nada.

―¡Ah, mierda!―grité de frustración arrascándome la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera tan escaso de inspiración.

Entonces de repente se oyó el sonido de la campana que señalaba el final de la primera hora, por lo que estube obligado a regresar a clase. Pero antes de entrar, Iruka-sensei me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Tal vez continuaría su sermón…

Llegamos al despacho de profesores, y observé que se encontraba vacío.

Oí que Iruka-sensei se sentaba en la silla por el ruido que produjo al hacerlo, porque yo me resignaba a mirarle, estaba muy cabreado con él.

―Naruto, comprederás que tu comportamiento de antes no ha sido correcto, ¿cierto?.―lo único que hice fue torcer la boca y cruzarme de brazos, continuando mirando hacia un lado.―Si tus notas siguen bajando como hasta ahora vas ha repetir curso, y yo no podré hacer nada para…

―No necesito su ayuda para aprobar, yo puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, sensei.―lo corté respondiéndole amargamente.

―Entonces,¿por qué no haces los deberes?

―Porque no los entiendo, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces.―le dije entre dientes.

―Claro que no los entiendes, porque te duermes en clase y no prestas atención.―eso fue un golpe bajo.―Solo sabes hacer payasadas y retrasar las clases molestando a los profesores intentando hacerte el gracioso. Así no llegarás a ningún sitio, Naruto.

Mientra oía como Iruka-sensei soltaba ese discurso, apreté los puños y la mandíbula intentando contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hacia él. Sentía unas ganas horribles de cerrarle la boca con un buen puñetazo. Creí que Iruka-sensei era diferente, que en realidad se preocupaba por mi.

―Naruto.―sentí un peso sobre mi cabeza, y ví el rostro de Iruka-sensei que me miraba con preocupación, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras revolvía un poco más mi cabello si podía de forma cariñosa.―Yo voy ha apoyarte en todo, pero tienes que esforzarte.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho, y sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

―M-Me voy a clase.―aparté la mano de Iruka-sensei y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

―Se te han saltado los colores, Naruto.―me detuve en seco y me volví hacia él, viendo como se reía.

―¡No pierda el tiempo con tonterías y póngase a trabajar, sensei!.―y tras decir aquello cerré la puerta para ir hacia mi clase con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en mi rostro.

Las siguientes clases habían pasado como cualquier día, y por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, y menos mal porque me moría de hambre…

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, que no había almuerzo. Se me había olvidado prepararlo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue dar una vuelta por los alrededores del instituto a la caza de encontrar alguna presa y arreglarmelas para hacerme con su obento sin que se diese cuenta. Era la regla de un superviviente, si estas a punto de morir de hambre coge y arréglatelas como puedas. Y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Me agazaparía ocultándome para no ser descubierto por el objetivo, y cuando la víctima se distrajese por un segundo yo me lanzaría como buen cazador y obtendría mi recompensa.

¡Soy un genio!

Ahora solo hace falta encontrar a esa persona que entraría en el perfil de buena caza. Y el que más se asemejaba era el de una chica. Ellas siempre traían unos almuerzos que te hacían la boca agua de la buena pinta que tenían, se notaba que se esmeraban en prepararlo con mucho cariño. Pero siempre iban en grupos de mínimo dos personas, y eso era un problema, porque tendría que haber un cebo para dejar a la presa desprotegida de las de su misma especie para hacerme con el botín.

Me encontraba subido en la rama de un árbol ocultándome, mientras tenía una buena vista periférica de todo los alrededores del instituto, especialmente de los campos de fútbol y baloncesto. Allí abundaban chicas de sobra. Parecía una charca de la Sabana de África cuando todos los animales se concentraban en ella a beber agua mientras las leonas se preparaban para lanzarse contra el más débil.

Así que posicioné mis manos contra mi frente a modo de que funcionaran como unos telescopios para encontrar al objetivo.

¡Bingo!

Un grupo de tres chicas charlando animadamente, y una de ellas había dejado su almuerzo totalmente desprotegido.

―Es mi oportunidad.―bajé del árbol, pero no de la forma que realmente quise desde un principio, y terminé cayendo de forma un poco ridícula.

GRRR~~

―Que hambre…

Llegué al lugar donde se encontraba aquel grupo de chicas. Estaban sentadas en el césped bajo un árbol, y la comida seguía en el lugar donde recordaba. Perfecto.

Me aproximé disimuladamente escondiéndome tras el árbol para esperar el momento exacto.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de pena quitarle el almuerzo ha aquella chica, parecía buena persona y sobre todo muy guapa...

GRRR~~

Vale se acabaron las tonterías, era ahora o nunca, y yo necesitaba esa comida ahora.

Con rapidez pasé tras la espalda de una de ellas que tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una larga cola y me agaché para recoger el obento y salir pitando de allí.

¡Misión cumplida!

―¡Al ladrón!

Me giré mientras seguía en carrera, y ví a dos verdaderas bestias endemoniadas tras de mi. Una de ellas era la chica del pelo rubio y su acompañante que tenía el cabello rosa.

¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Pero si parecían totalmente indefensas, y si no me daba prisa terminarían por alcanzarme…

Volví mi vista de nuevo al frente y me encontré con que más adelante se encontraba un muro que debía ser las fuentes. Así que mordí el pañuelo del almuerzo para poder sujetarlo con la boca y tener las manos libres para impulsarme y saltar el muro de mármol como si de un potro se tratase aterrizando con bastante precisión y volver a seguir corriendo.

Miré de nuevo hacia atrás y ahí seguían como lapas. Me estaba deseperando, estaban en buena forma, ¿por qué tenía que haber elegido robar a unas chicas histéricas como ellas? Con la de montones que hay precisamente ellas, y encima creo que son de último año, pero ¿por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mi?

No me di cuenta y me distraje, pero por suerte conseguí esquivarla cuando la del cabello rubio se me echó encima después de llegar al otro extremo del patio. Así que decidí meterme en la arboleda para ocultarme y lograr despistarlas. Pero opté mejor por la opción de subirme a alguno de los árboles.

Estaba sudando la gota gorda por culpa de esas dos, menos mal que ahí subido podría despistarlas. Y como no, siempre hay un pero.

No percibí al chico que estaba sentado bajo un árbol frente al que yo estaba subido, y que me miraba con una ceja alzada con aires de prepotencia. Pero mi análisis de aquel chico buscandole cosas por lo cual podría caerme peor de lo que ya lo hacía con solo una mirada, se vió interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban, e instintivamente retrocedí hacia atrás chocando mi espalda con el tronco de aquel árbol.

Que conste que no tengo miedo, solo lo hago por precaución.

Ví a las dos chicas jadeantes que paraban junto al chico. Al parecer lo conocían.

―¿Sa-Sasuke has visto a un niño de primero rubio corriendo despavorido?―le preguntó la chica del cabello rosa al que respondía por el nombre de Sasuke.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―El ladronzuelo ha robado el almuerzo que Hinata guardaba para Neji, ¿te lo puedes creer?

¿Neji?No sé por qué pero me suena ese nombre,¿pero de qué?

Espera, no será,¡¿Hyuga Neji?

¡Oh Dios mío, le acabo de robar el almuerzo al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil!

Juro que en ese momento podía ver como mi propia alma quería abandonar mi cuerpo y salir por mi boca.

―¿Lo has visto?

Tragué con temor de que el chico me delatase, y pude ver que por unos segundos escasos cruzó su mirada con la mía para después ocultarse tras un libro.

―Creo haber oído un poco de alboroto por allí.―dijo con cierta pasividad mientras señalaba con el pulgar sin despegar los ojos de su lectura la dirección contraria de por donde yo había aparecido.

―Gracias, Sasuke.―y las dos chicas salieron corriendo de alli hacia donde las había indicado Sasuke.

Pasé un rato en silencio aún subido al árbol. No sabía si debía bajar ya o no…

―Puedes bajar ya, se han ido monicaco.

De un salto bajé de allí y me senté de cara al tronco dándole la espalda ha aquel chico, que aunque me costase, tendría que estarle un poco agradecido por no haberme delatado.

―No soy ningún mono.―le respondí, aunque estaba pretando más atención a la comida que me disponía ha comer.

―Tienes razón, eres un ladrón….

―¡Wuah, que bueno está!.―esa chica si que sabía cocinar, sí señor. Estaba delicioso.

No tardé mucho en terminar, estaba muerto de hambre al fin y al cabo. Así que me eché hacia atrás para recostarme en el césped para descansar tras aquella cominola. El esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

―Oye.―mi paz se interrumpió por esa voz prepotente.―Si ya has terminado, vete ha jugar a otra parte.

―¿Por qué?.―dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos.―Este sitio no es tuyo, además si te molesta vete.

―Resulta que yo estaba aquí antes que tu, y que si no fuera por mi ahora mismo estarías empotrado en la cama de la enfermería.―me coloqué boca arriba para poder encararlo, pero el niñato seguía con la naríz pegada al dichoso libro. Y vi que había una especie de título en él.

―_APUNTES_…¿estudias en la hora del almuerzo?.―apartó su mirada del libro y posó sus ojos en mi. Eran negros como el carbón, al igual que su cabello, que era liso por la parte delantera, pero por la de atrás estaba revuelta en una especie de cresta. Su piel en cambio era clara, como cremosa, y sus rasgos eran algo finos. Parecía el tipo de modelo que sale en las revistas y vuelve locas a todas las chicas.―Se supone que es un momento para descansar y relajarse.

―Bueno, pronto comenzaré los exámenes para graduarme, así que no puedo perder el tiempo…

Me acerqué a gatas a él mientras seguía hablando de nosé qué. Yo tenía más interés en los apuntes de aquel tío, y saber lo que me esperaba dos cursos más adelante.

―¡Oye!.―gritó al quitarle el libro, y empecé a echarle un vistazo intentando apartar sus manos para que no lo recuperase. Pero al ver la página que él estaba estudiando sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Solo veía letras, y más letras, números y números, y letras mezcladas con números.

―¡¿Qué es esto?.―grité histérico mientras pasaba páginas rápidamente haber si cambiaba algo el panorama, pero no era así.―¡No puede ser que me espere esto dentro de dos años! Me cuesta entender los deberes que tengo ahora que tiene menos letras como para saber ESTA COSA sin sentido!.¿Por qué está esta letra al lado de este número?Ah, ya lo sé, te has equivocado al copiar,¿verdad que sí?

―No lo he hecho, idiota. Esto es una parte del temario…―me quitó el libro de mis manos estáticas y sin fuerzas tras haber oído aquello. Si eso solo era una parte,¿Cómo sería entero? No quiero ni imaginarmelo.―Tendrías que verte la cara de gatito asustadizo que tienes. Bueno, supongo que con esa cara serás el mejor de tu clase…

―Pues claro…

―Empezando por abajo.―Vi como extendía su sonrisa de prepotencia y superioridad al haber dado en el clavo. Me acerqué a él para agarrarlo del cuello de su chaqueta ligeramente abierta, pero volvió a hablar.―Por cierto, aún no me has agradecido por no haberte delatado.

―¿De verdad piensas que voy ha agradecertelo?Además yo no te pedí que me ayudases…

―Qué raro, porque cuando te ví subido al árbol parecía que estabas suplicándome para que no dijese nada, ¿o me equivoco?.―su sonrisa de superioridad no desaparecía, sino que se hacía más pronunciada y parecía que disfrutaba sintiéndose así.―Así que si no piensas darme las gracias por lo menos merezco algo a cambio.

―No te daré nada porque sencillamente no me caes bien.―le repliqué cruzándome de brazos e incorporándome para sentirme superior a él.

―Entonces tendré que decirle a Neji que has sido tu.

―¡Eres un chivato asqueroso!―y salí pitando de allí.

Si quería chivarse que lo hiciese no me importa, no tengo por qué estar aguantando las burlas de un niñato presumido como él.

Idiota.

La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, y daba paso a las últimas horas de clase, que aunque no lo pareciese, estaba muy atento al altavoz por si me mandaban al despacho del director. La verdad es que la amenaza de aquel tipo de contárselo a Hyuga Neji me puso un poco nervioso.

Sonó la campana de la finalización de las clases, pero yo siempre me quedaba rondando por allí hasta casi las siete de la tarde, que era la hora en la que los clubes deportivos y las actividades extraescolares terminaban. Me entretenía viendo los entrenamientos. Era más divertido que estar en casa…

Bajé las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo, pero cuando fui a doblar la esquina choqué con algo o alguien haciéndome caer hacia atrás y darme un buen golpe en el trasero.

―Lo siento pequeño,¿estas bien?

Miré hacia arriba, y horror. Eran las dos chicas del almuerzo, y con la que había chocado era con la rubia que se encontraba inclinada hacia mi con su mano extendida para ayudarme. Pero la chica del cabello rosa se acuclilló a mi lado y me miraba fijamente.

―oye, ¿tu no eres el ladronzuelo?.―dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla y la estiraba hacia ella.

―No sé de qué me hablas.―intenté disimular para salir airoso de esa gran pillada, pero la mirada azul de la chica rubia me estaba intimidando mucho hasta hacerme temblar. Parecía que podía interrogarte con solo mirarte directamente a los ojos.―Tenía mucha hambre y me había olvidado mi almuerzo…

―Eso no es excusa para ir robando a los demás.―no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza porque la chica tenía razón.

―Bueno tampoco ha pasado nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Tenten ha compartido su almuerzo con Neji.―dijo con una radiante sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Es verdad, ha sido una escena muy romántica.―dijo la rubia también sonrojada y con ojos soñadores.

―Así que mirándolo de esta manera has hecho una buena acción…

La verdad es que no entendía de qué estaban hablando, y el por qué veían bien que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil terminase compartiendo un almuerzo con la capitana del equipo femenino de karate. Pero el lado positivo de esto es que parecía que iba a librarme de un castigo.

―Y ha todo esto,¿cómo te llamas?―me preguntó la chica de cabello rosa y unos bonitos ojos verdes.

―Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.―le respondí un poco tímido.

―Naruto.―y lo que vino después no lo vi venir, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza de que lo haría. La chica de cabello rosa pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acercó hasta su pecho.―¿Sabes? Eres bastante mono…

―Sí, muy mono.―apoyó la rubia acariciándome las mejillas y acercando su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Si me llegan a decir antes que robar un almuerzo tendría como premio un abrazo de dos chicas tan guapas como ellas me pasaría todo el santo día mangandole a todo el que pillase. Aunque la verdad, en este momento solo quería que la tierra me tragase y desaparecer de la vergüenza que sentía. Parecía una bombilla de Navidad.

―Por cierto Naruto, yo soy Yamanaka Ino y ella Haruno Sakura.―se presentó la chica rubia y a su amiga.

―Encantado.―estaba empezando a marearme de toda aquella cantidad de sangre que se me estaba acumulando en la cara, supongo que me faltaba poco para echar humo por las orejas.

Estubieron abrazándome y riéndose de mi tartamudeo durante un rato, para luego despedirse de mi porque tenían que irse a casa para estudiar, pero que mañana nos veríamos.

Era la primera vez que unas chicas se comportaban de esa manera conmigo, y la verdad es que me gustaba mucho. Se podría decir que había ligado…

Después de ver el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto, fui hasta la salida del instituto. Ya había atardecido, y casi era la hora de que todos se fueran a casa.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando qué podría cenar por la noche. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al Ichiraku y comerme un buen tazón de fideos, pero creo que no tenía dinero para esta semana, así que tendría que conformarme con unos instantáneos del supermercado.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, divisé un grupo de chicos de tercer año, y uno de ellos era aquel odioso tío de este mediodía.

Intentando disimular bajé un poco la cabeza y aceleré el pasó para que no se percatara de mi presencia, y conseguí traspasar la entrada y salir a la calle. No soportaría otra sesión de prepotencia de él porque no me contendría y acabría moliendolo a golpes al muy cretino.

―¿Sabes que ignorar a un conocido es de mala educación?

Miré hacia atrás y allí estaba, a unos pocos metros de distancia con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y con su aire de superioridad. Era un auténtico grano en el culo.

―Yo no te conozco, así que no tengo por qué saludarte.―dije mientras seguía mi camino al frente.

―Parece que tus malas notas se deben a tu falta de memoria, Naruto.―dijo con cierto énfasis en mi nombre. Me giré hacia él y lo encaré.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?―no recordaba habérselo dicho, y menos a él. Entonces vi que sacaba algo de su bolsillo y que reconocí al instante.―¿Y qué haces TU con mi cartera?

―La recogí del suelo, supongo que se te cayó cuando corrías.―explicó mientras la meneaba un poco de un lado a otro.

―¡Devuélvemela!―eché a correr hasta él y salté para quitársela de la mano, pero alzó su brazo más arriba.―¡Eh!

―Si quieres recuperarla tienes que darme las gracias, y dos veces por cierto.

―¡No pienso hacerlo!―grité saltando intentando llegar hasta mi cartera.

―Pues despídete de tu cartera…¡AAAH!

Agarré su otra mano e inqué mis dientes en ella. Si se creía que iba a vacilarme y salir fresco como una lechuga de ésta estaba muy equivocado. Con Uzumaki Naruto no se juega, chaval.

―¡Espero que estés vacunado contra la rabia, suéltame ya!―intentó empujarme pero no lo consiguió, y entonces vi que presionaba con sus dos dedos mi naríz impidiéndome respirar por ella y haciéndome daño, por lo que tuve que apartarme pero sin dejarlo libre de mi agarre con mi mano.―Deberías ir a ver a un especialista para esos ataques…

―¡No te enrolles y dame mi cartera!―le dije extendiendo mi brazo hacia él.

―Me has mordido,¿y pretendes que te la devuelva?

―Has empezado tu así que no te quejes.―y se la arrebaté de la mano, aunque no hizo fuerza para que no se la quitase.

No esperé a que replicase y comencé ha andar de nuevo, y al poco rato oí sus pasos detrás de mi, pero me reusé a hacerle caso y seguir mi camino.

De repente escuché el sonido de un coche, y vi que venía hacia mi a gran velocidad. No supe como, mi mente decía muévete y mi cuerpo no le obedecía. Y solo podía ver como el automóvil se iba acercándo a mi…

Entonces sentí un fuerte tirón hacia atrás y observé como el coche pasaba rápidamente en el mismo lugar donde yo me encontraba estático. Sentí que el pulso me latía a mil por hora.

―¿¡En qué estabas pensando quedándote ahí como un pasmarote!.―Ví el rostro de Sasuke cerca del mío con su cara descompuesta entre enfado y asustado. Entonces fui consciente de que me encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke.

―Y-Yo…―no podía hablar, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando y rígido. Y no entendía por qué pero mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse de lágrimas.

―Tranquilo no ha pasado nada, así que no llores.―me acercó más a él y escondí mi rostro en su hombro intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Estaba asustado.

Noté que Sasuke comenzaba a caminar sin saber a donde, porque yo solo me aferraba a él intentando calmarme. Y tras pasar unos momentos noté que se detenía y se enclinaba sentandome sobre él creo. Un momento después sentí que pasaba su mano por mi nuca, y de alguna forma estaba logrando tranquilizarme.

Alcé un poco los ojos, y por lo que pude percibir a primera vista es que nos encontrábamos en un parque sentados en un banco. Y lo peor de que me encontrara abrazado y sentado sobre las piernas de Sasuke es que en realidad no me desagradaba, sino que me sentía bien, me sentía protegido…Era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba de esa forma tan protectora.

Cuando ya conseguí que las lágrimas cesaran, me aparté un poco de él.

―¿Estas bien?―extendió su mano hasta posarla en mi mejilla y limpiarme unos rastros de lágrimas. Su tacto era suave y cálido, como el tono de su voz en aquel momento. Algo que me pilló descolocado en ese instante.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy dejando que este tío me acaricie y me abrace como le da la gana, ¿y por qué demonios tengo la cara a punto de echar humo como una olla expres?¿Y por qué el corazón me va a toda velocidad estanado tan cerca de él?

―¿Naruto…?―Me aparté de él como si su contacto me quemase.

―Me voy a casa.¡Adios!

Salí corriendo de allí a toda velocidad para llegar a casa. Quería meterme bajo mi edredón y no salir de ahí hasta dentro de veinte años. Es ridículo lo que había pasado hace un momento y que haya pensado por un segundo que la piel de Sasuke era muy bonita.¡NO!

Todo esto es por su culpa, su maldita culpa…

¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

* * *

**Hooolaa a todos, y aquí va mi primer SasuNaru jeje por fin -^w^-**

**Espero que a todos os guste esta historia**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y a los que leais el fic.**

**Nos vemos ;D**


End file.
